


Mistletoe Shenanigans

by bookworm_turned_writer



Series: Holiday Mischief [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm_turned_writer/pseuds/bookworm_turned_writer
Summary: Just a little fun with some mistletoe ... a little delayed Christmas fic.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Sean Renard
Series: Holiday Mischief [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148006
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I do not own or have any rights to Grimm, I just enjoy this pairing and wanted to create something a little more fluffy (or as fluffy as possible with these two). :) 
> 
> Timeline is definitely non-cannon, and Juliette is out of the picture by this point.

Sean had returned to the precinct with the single intention of grabbing some paperwork to work on over Christmas. Apparently, though, the alcohol had been flowing much more freely at the officers’ / detectives’ holiday party than at their superior officers’ party if the music and general uproar were any indication. As well as the fact that someone had the audacity to hang mistletoe above his office doorway. His first guess was Wu; no one else would have dared faced his wrath or the possibility of desk duty for such a prank. He, however, did not realize the offensive plant was there until he found himself under said mistletoe with a just as confused Grimm, and the entire jovial precinct chanting for them to kiss. 

As for Nick, he had only just arrived at the festivities, and was intent on taking advantage of the Captain’s arrival back at the precinct to fill him in on a Wessen related case they had been working on for the past few days. He was so focussed on talking to the Captain about the new lead that he failed to notice both the mistletoe and the shark-like looks from his fellow officers who were clearly anticipating the embarrassing situation Nick and their typically stoic Captain were about to find themselves in. 

Nick was well aware that he had a deer in the headlights look when what seemed like the entire precinct started chanting “kiss”, but could any of them really blame him. Of all of the ways his day could have gone, this didn’t even register into his brain even though Monroe had mistletoe strewn throughout one of his three trees and his endless decorations. 

Sean quickly glanced up at the offending plant to verify that it was indeed there, and decided to appease the rowdy officers, really they had done quite well this year if their clearance rate was anything to go by, instead of glaring them into silence; it was Christmas after all. Plus, when would he have another chance to get this close to Nick after the recent slate of difficulties between the two of them. He was a selfish bastard after all, and wasn’t one to waste such an inviting opportunity though he certainly wasn’t going to push the Grimm and give him another reason to hate him. So he leaned slightly down, and pressed his lips to Nick’s cheek in what would be considered a friendly platonic greeting in most European countries. A light peck. Nothing to offend the very straight and very deadly Grimm. 

As he straightened and began to step back from the now slightly flustered Grimm, he heard a few boos, and Hank’s brave voice rising above the commotion “You call that a kiss, Captain??”

Evidently the masses were not appeased with their Captain’s attempt to side step their request with a platonic kiss. Before he could tell Hank and the rest of them off, Nick grabbed his tie and pulled him into a full on kiss. This went well beyond a simple meeting of lips; this was heat and pent up lust and rage. Nick’s lips molded to his, and before Sean could wrap his mind around it all Nick’s tongue was demanding entry into his mouth. Sean certainly couldn’t say no to his Grimm, he was just as desperate to finally have a taste of him. He tasted exquisite, and he knew then that he could easily become addicted to kissing this man. It was the catcalls and wolf whistling that brought both of them back to the reality that they were still among their fellow officers in front of his office. His pants were most definitely tighter than prior to the kiss and his breathing labored, but at least he wasn’t the only one. Maybe his Grimm wasn’t so straight after all. 

Sean pulled himself together as quickly as possible before he made any more of a spectacle of himself while Nick took a few moments to collect himself mentally from what had been a surprisingly intense kiss. It took him a moment longer to finally release Sean’s tie from his hand and let the man straighten up. He couldn’t make up his mind on whether the height difference between them was hot or a nuisance. What Nick did know was that the situation needed to be defused and quickly. “Happy?” he asked over his shoulder to Hank.

Hank’s grin was as wide as a Cheshire cat’s as he answered his obviously worked up partner, “Oh yeah”. 

Nick looked back to Sean and tried not to blush as the man simply raised an eyebrow as if to inquire about what happens next. Tonight was definitely not the right time to talk Wessen matters as going into Sean’s office right now and closing the door would only set the rumor mill ablaze even more than it was currently. Nor was now the appropriate time to think about whether Sean would woge during sex … seriously where did that thought even come from ??? 

“I found a lead on the Abigail case, but we can discuss it after Christmas sir” Nick responded to that raised eyebrow. Sean gave a brief nod to indicate his acceptance of the proposal, and Nick headed over towards where Hank and Wu were trying to hide smirks of amusement with the clear intention of making it known to all the officers still paying attention that he wasn’t ashamed or bothered by the passionate snog session he had just engaged in with the Captain. He would rather have left the party to hide in the trailer to ponder / obsess over his surprising reaction to the Captain, but a front had to be maintained, and heaven help them if they left together. So he grabbed a beer, and chatted with Hank and Wu while trying to ignore Sean leaving soon after their impromptu make out session, which he had clearly initiated.

\-----  
At Nick’s quick dismissal, Sean decided that it was high time to leave his officers to their holiday fun, and head home with a stack of paperwork that would hopefully distract him from what had just occurred. The entire event had him rattled, and a stiff drink seemed to be the perfect cure. He needed to wash the taste of the Grimm out of his mouth before he became too familiar with it and began to crave it. Kissing Nick had been far better than even his fantasies had conjured up, which led him to his current predicament … ignore his insistent erection or give into his baser desires and take himself in hand and take advantage of the fact that Nick’s smell was infused into his clothes and his taste permeated his mouth. 

For all of his control just this once he gave into his primal instincts. He made it as far as the couch before he had his pants unzipped and was pulling his cock out of his briefs. Stroking himself to completion at the thought of how good Nick’s mouth would feel on other parts of his anatomy. After tonight’s events, he was positive Nick’s tongue would perform miracles on his cock. As his cum cooled on his thighs and hand, Sean was certain of only one thing: he wanted the Grimm as his mate. He, however, wasn’t certain on why Nick had kissed him or let the kiss get as heated as it had. For now all he could do was wait and see. 

\--

As for Nick, he finally managed to escape the clutches of Hank and Wu, and found sanctuary in the trailer. His mind couldn’t stop replaying the kiss. He wasn’t sure what came over him, but he couldn’t resist bringing the man closer after Hank’s challenge. 

Was it curiosity … the Captain certainly was a handsome man who turned heads wherever they went …

Was it a desire to one up the Prince of Portland, and throw him off his game … a battle of wills so to speak ..

Was it an outlet for all the rage he felt for being betrayed and lied to about Sean’s involvement in his aunt’s death and who the man truly was ….

Maybe it was a bit of all three … curiosity and rage mixing with a strong desire not to back down from a challenge.

What he wasn’t expecting was how electric it felt kissing Sean. The Grimm part of him certainly had no qualms about snogging a half Royal / half ‘beist’. Seriously, what was wrong with him???

Sure he had had a few flings in college with men, but this was his Captain and their history was COMPLICATED! He should feel disgusted, but instead he wanted to do it again .. somewhere much more private. Dammit, he wanted to know what the man looked like under those expensive suits. 

He shouldn’t want to rip open the Captain’s shirt, and kiss down his neck to his chest and just continue kissing down his body till he was on his knees for him, but he couldn’t stop fantasizing about it. It was like Pandora’s Box had been opened, and suddenly his handsome Captain was no longer in the off limits box. As much as he wanted to believe that the attraction was the result of some zaubertank or a lingering effect from some Wessen, he knew deep down that this attraction had been lurking, just waiting for the right moment to announce itself. 

Now the question was what was he going to do with this newly unearthed attraction?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me a little longer to post then I initially planned. 
> 
> The smut just ran away with me. I have changed the rating from Mature to Explicit for that reason. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this final chapter :)

By the time Nick arrived at Monroe’s house the next morning, he had mostly convinced himself to put last night’s confusing events and his newly discovered attraction to Sean into the never going to happen again box. One look though at all that mistletoe sprinkled liberally through the Christmas tree set up on Monroe’s lawn, and his conviction to stay away from the man went up in flames. His mind instantly returned to that moment and was happily going over every little detail of their impromptu make-out session ... in technicolor detail ... all because he caught sight of a sprig of the offending plant that had started this whole mess! 

He really needed to get control of himself before Monroe came out on the porch to find out what was taking him so long to enter the house and also question him on why Nick was suddenly sporting an impressive erection on his lawn in front of a Christmas tree. So Nick forced his mind away from his less than professional thoughts about his handsome captain, and focused instead on all of the paperwork he would have to fill out if he ever pursued a romantic relationship with the man. He thankfully wilted instantly at thought … it was honestly a relief to know he hadn’t unearthed a paperwork kink as well. 

Once he felt that he had himself under enough control to not embarrass himself, he continued up the walkway, and knocked on the door. Prior to Monroe’s relationship with Rosalee, he would have just barged in, but after walking in on the two breaking in Monroe’s couch, well knocking was just the safer option. Monroe answered the door a moment later in a bright green Christmas sweater, and greeted him with a hearty “Merry Christmas” before ushering him into the overly decorated house. Nick did his best to stay present as he exchanged gifts with the couple, and enjoyed the delicious vegetarian feast Monroe had spent the last few days preparing, but every time his gaze landed on one of the myriad pieces of mistletoe spread through Monroe’s endless Christmas decorations, he couldn’t help but think of Sean. At a few points though throughout the morning, he would become so absorbed in his own little Captain fantasy land, and fail to notice that the conversation had ground to halt and in its place a silent conversation was going on between Monroe and Rosalee about whether they should confront Nick about his sudden bouts of zoning out. Every time they ultimately decided it was best to give the Grimm his privacy, and wait for him to open up on his own. 

After only a few hours, Nick had had enough with the fantasy version of Sean that all this mistletoe was conjuring in his brain, and was more than ready to make a play for the real thing. He felt a few twinges of guilt for leaving Monroe’s earlier than intended, but he figured the couple would benefit from some alone time as well. He made all of the necessary goodbyes and snagged a sprig of mistletoe from the tree outside on the way to his car. A brilliant idea forming in his mind on how he could seduce the Captain with what he hoped was minimum embarrassment and minimal conversation needed on his part. He may want Sean to fuck him seven ways to Sunday, but actually asking for it in words was an entirely different thing. 

As he began the drive over to Sean’s loft, he realized that getting some “supplies'' would be prudent if he was to be fully prepared to seduce his Captain. He spotted a Walgreens on his way, and pulled into the parking lot. At least the store was open and thankfully appeared to have only a few customers who were as eager as he was to grab what they needed quickly and get onto the rest of their holiday plans. He found the aisle he needed, and grabbed condoms and a bottle of lube. He may not have ever done this before, but he was well aware that they were going to need plenty of lube if things went the way he wanted them to. Also, he didn’t want to chance it that Sean may not have any at his place. Better too much lube than not enough. Though the thought of Sean having lube already at his place had his Grimm seeing red. He couldn’t explain the jealousy suddenly coursing through his veins, but it burned bright, and the inner Grimm in him clamored to claim the beist as his own. 

What the fuck was wrong with him??? He had kissed the man once, and suddenly he wanted to claim him?? Did zauberbeist even mate? They seemed more of the loner type than the mating type. The Royal side didn’t seem any more cuddly either. 

Nick shook his head for the second time that day; he had way too many questions and had been standing in the condom section way longer than was socially acceptable on Christmas or any day of the year for that matter. As he walked to the cashier, he decided to take this newly found attraction one day at a time. Right now was all about getting his captain naked and into bed; all those questions and worries could wait another day. They spent way too much time being attacked and almost killed to not take pleasure where they could. Or at least these were the justifications his lust filled brain was telling his more rational side. 

He expected to receive some kind of look or even a reaction from the cashier for his unusual Christmas purchase, but the bored looking cashier didn’t even bat an eye. Nick mentally shrugged yet was grateful to be spared a questioning gaze or even worse a witty remark. Maybe his purchase wasn’t that unusual, and he wasn’t the only one looking for a little human, or in his case “beist”, connection over the holidays. 

With his items paid for, he was back on his way to Sean’s. He charmed the security guard at Sean’s apartment building into letting him head up without first telephoning the man by flashing his badge, using what Monroe considered his all American boy smile, and indicating .. perhaps a little too strongly… that he was here on urgent police business. Once he arrived at Sean’s door though his confidence began falter, and those questions and doubts that lust had managed to quiet previously were beginning to clamor to the surface of his mind. A deep breath and taking the previously swiped mistletoe in hand were all it took, however, to have Nick ready to take the plunge and knock on the Captain’s door.

\---

The knock at the door startled Sean from the lazy reading he was doing on the couch .. paperwork abandoned in favor of a spy thriller that was much better at keeping his thoughts from wandering too often to a certain Grimm … he wasn’t expecting anyone, and his mother’s Christmas gift had been delivered the day prior. 

Quietly he padded to the coat rack near the door and removed his gun from its holster. Better safe than another trip to the hospital. In an abundance of caution he checked the keyhole, and was stunned to see that it was Nick who had shown up on his doorstep on Christmas. There were numerous reasons his detective could be here, but he was much too cynical to believe that it was for the one reason he wanted him there for. He set the gun down on the entryway table, and opened the door to find Nick standing there holding what appeared to be a sprig of mistletoe above his head.

Sean needed no further encouragement … he wasn’t about to question this unexpected Christmas treat .. he allowed for a small grin to appear on his face before wrapping an arm around Nick’s waist and pulling the younger man into a smoldering kiss. As reluctant as Sean was to break the kiss, he recognized that he needed to get them actually into the apartment as his plans to ravage his Grimm did not involve an audience. 

\--

Nick dropped the sprig of mistletoe as soon as Sean’s lips met his; eager to get both hands on the other man. To let fantasy become a reality. One hand planted itself on the back of Sean’s head; running the man’s surprisingly soft hair between his fingers as he kept up enough pressure to keep their lips locked. Not that either man was looking to end the kiss any time soon .. though air was definitely going to be a necessity at some point. Nick’s other hand was working its way down Sean’s body, mapping the body normally hidden by expensive suits. He certainly appreciated Sean’s current outfit: a pair of fitted pajama pants and a tight well worn Portland PD t-shirt. Had admired how hot his Captain looked dressed down .. well admired as much as possible in the few short moments he had before Sean pounced on him … not that he was complaining. Sean’s reaction was exactly what he was hoping would happen. 

Sean began walking them into the apartment all the while trying to maintain the kiss. Eventually though they had to separate to allow for Sean to close and lock the door. 

“Merry Christmas Captain” Nick’s lust drenched voice filled the space as they both took a moment to regain their breaths. 

The title of “captain” rolling off Nick’s tongue should have been annoying or hurtful even for it being so impersonal, but Nick said it in such a way that it sounded much more filthy and sexy than Sean ever thought possible. It was said in such a way to let the older man know that this impressive deadly Grimm would gladly submit to him, and let him have his wicked way with him. 

“Merry Christmas Nick. Are you my present this year?” Sean’s voice was sultry and gruff as he responded; partly in jest and partly to confirm that Nick did indeed still want to continue with where they had left off. 

“How about you unwrap me and see?” Nick whispered into Sean’s ear before trailing kisses down the man’s neck.  
Between Nick’s teasing reply, the kisses Nick was bestowing on certain sensitive parts of his neck, and the Grimm’s delightfully wandering hands which seemed intent on getting underneath his clothes, Sean’s inner beist was more than ready to unwrap his unexpected Christmas gift. He tipped Nick’s head up, and fused their lips together again. Drunk off the electricity of kissing this man. Deepening the kiss even further by seeking out the other man’s tongue with his own. 

Sean knew he needed to get this unwrapping party moved to the bedroom immediately if he wanted to take his Grimm for the first time in his bed. Something he was strangely adamant about. He hoped there would be plenty of other opportunities for them to try out other surfaces in the apartment, but if this was a one time only thing then he could at least be satisfied that he had had the Grimm at least once in his bed. Though Sean secretly hoped that he could also convince his detective to let him fuck him while he was bent over his desk at the precinct. It was one of his more vivid fantasies, although he wasn’t sure how he would ever be able to get any more work done in said office again if his thoughts were preoccupied with memories of a very debauched detective. A quick blow job in his office at the precinct seemed more practical though with less chance of being caught. It was quite the predicament: have Nick laid out over his desk begging to be fucked or have him on his knees underneath his desk with no one the wiser. Something for Sean to ponder at a later date if all went well today. 

At this present moment, his sole aim was to get Nick naked and in his bed; he didn’t really care about the order. He pushed Nick’s coat off, really how was it still on ?? , and onto the floor near the couch. With the removal of the garment, Nick pulled his lips away from Sean’s intending to tell him about the supplies he had picked up, but all he could get out was a moan as Sean’s lips attached to his neck. It wasn’t until Sean tried to steer them to what he could only assume was the bedroom that he remembered the lube and condoms.

By this point, he was standing in his superior officer’s and the Prince of Portland’s living room in only his jeans and shoes, and harder than he could remember being in recent years. Sean was in a similar state of undress and hardness. Nick had wanted to feel the man’s skin, and was not disappointed when the removal of Sean’s t-shirt revealed a toned and tanned body. He had been kissing and exploring said impressive and swoon worthy chest when Sean had attempted to move them. 

The movement finally pulled Nick enough out of his lust filled haze to pant out “Jacket pocket …” 

Sean’s brain wasn’t doing much better apparently, and he couldn’t understand what Nick was talking about. 

“Lube and condoms are in my jacket pocket.” Nick managed to get out as Sean’s hands continued their exploration of his chest even though he had a look of confusion on his face. For once the normally closed off Captain was easily readable. 

At hearing this, Sean stopped stroking Nick’s chest, which in turn caused Nick to emit a low needy whine .. who knew he could make such sounds … Sean pondered what other sounds he would be able to wring out of Nick today before forcing his mind back to the matter at hand. 

He located Nick’s jacket by the couch, and found the items as well as the receipt from the local Walgreens with today’s date for said items. Well his Grimm was just full of surprises. Surprises that had his beist crowing in victory, and it took all of his control not to woge at this knowledge. It wasn’t until Nick wrapped his arms around his torso from behind that he realized he had taken a little too long retrieving said items and trying to get his beist under control. The man’s next words though shattered the tiny bit of control he had managed to gain. 

“Woge for me Captain. I want you .. all of you.” 

The beist was more than happy to comply with the Grimm’s request, and he felt the beist rise up and his face change; staring back at the Grimm who had also come to the surface. He could discern no hints of disgust or revulsion on Nick’s face, just pure lust. It was Nick this time who maneuvered the older man around, and kissed him hungrily while he was in his woge state. 

There were no longer any doubts; they both wanted this, and were eager to get onto the main event. Sean knew it was high time they retreated to the bedroom or he would be fucking Nick over the end of the couch .. a heady idea that could wait. With condoms and lube in hand, he took the Grimm’s hand, and led him to the master bedroom. He was grateful Nick had brought lube with him as he didn’t have any as it had been quite a while since he had invited anyone to his bed. He also needed to find out just how much preparation the younger man would need. He was by no means a small man, and while he was fairly certain the Grimm in Nick would relish the more physical aspects of a beist / Grimm coupling, he didn’t want to hurt him anymore than was strictly necessary. His own experiences with men were limited, but he knew enough to make it enjoyable for the younger man even if it was his first time. The Royal side of him wanted to be Nick’s first, and if he was being honest with himself he wanted to be the only one who got to fuck and claim this Grimm. Both sides of his being relished in the idea. 

Sean set the items down on the bedside table, and turned towards the younger man who was standing by the bed with indecision written clear as day on his face about whether to get on the bed or not. 

“Have you ever done this before?” Sean asked while taking Nick into his arms.

Nick shook his head. “Not that, but I’ve fooled around with some guys in college.”

“Not to worry, we’ll take it nice and slow. Make sure you are relaxed and eager to have me fuck you.” Sean’s tone going from caring to down right devilish, and sending shudders through Nick’s body as Sean pressed a quick kiss to his lips. 

While having Nick on his knees before him was one of his favorite fantasies, he was also quite eager to see what his Grimm looked like naked, and he figured it would help ease Nick’s nerves if he took the lead. He kissed and licked Nick’s neck; focusing on those areas that caused Nick to moan the loudest. Then lowered his lips to the man’s chest while his hands worked to unsnap Nick’s jeans and lower the zipper down. He was pleasantly surprised by how sensitive Nick’s nipples were as he licked and nibbled the nubs while Nick held him to his chest and moaned out his name. Sean took this opportunity to push the younger man’s jeans down and off. Thankfully Nick’s shoes had already been removed at some point between the living room and the bedroom. He angled himself back a little, and took a moment to admire his Grimm who was standing in his bedroom in nothing but boxers and sporting a hard-on that had Sean’s mouth watering. Normally, he didn’t do this with his male partners, but Nick was a very special case, and he wanted it all with him. 

He looked at the Grimm for confirmation that he still wanted to continue, though it seemed pretty obvious that he did, and at Nick’s excited nod he sank to his knees in front of the man and pulled his boxers down with him as he went. A Royal on his knees before a Grimm, his family would be appalled. Sean, however, felt only intense lust as he got his first look at Nick’s above average but not overtly huge cock.

“Please Captain” Nick pleaded. He was in desperate need of attention to his painfully hard cock though he was hoping that he didn’t embarrass himself and cum too soon. The moment he felt Sean’s tongue lick up his cock all rational thought fled his mind. His sole focus was on the feelings Sean’s mouth was conjuring up, and he couldn’t help but place his hand on the back of Sean’s head. Not to direct his movements, but as a way to anchor himself as his entire world was tilted on its axis. Really the things Sean was doing with his tongue should be illegal with how good they felt. 

Soon enough Sean’s licks were replaced with taking the whole of Nick’s cock into his mouth and sucking on it with abandon. He was pleasantly surprised to find that he enjoyed the way Nick tasted, and even more shocking was that he didn’t mind Nick’s hand on the back of his head … he might even enjoy Nick losing control and fucking his mouth … another idea to keep in mind. 

While he was pleasuring Nick with his mouth, he brought his hands to Nick’s ass and began to spread the man open. Knowing Nick was new to this, he expected the younger man to panic or at least flinch when Sean circled his hole for the first time, but this only caused the Grimm to moan louder and push his cock deeper into the Captain’s mouth. Using some spit, Sean lightly began playing with Nick’s hole while continuing to blow him. Once he felt that Nick was ready, he entered one finger into him to test the waters. Another lusty moan from Nick let him know that his efforts were certainly appreciated and pleasurable. It was with this moan that Sean decided he needed to get Nick onto the bed so he could open him up more easily and finally get some relief to his own aching cock. He removed his finger from Nick’s ass much to said man’s disappointment if his groan was anything to go by. 

Nick hadn’t known what to expect, but Sean’s finger playing with his ass and then being inserted into him felt incredible. He couldn’t help the grumble escaping his lips when the Captain extracted said pleasure giving finger and stood up. Though the sight of a very excited beist was a very nice consolation prize. 

“How are you not naked yet?” the question fell from Nick’s lips before he could stop it. 

“Why don’t you undress me then?” Sean's playful answer was accompanied with a smirk. 

Nick was enjoying this flirty side of the man who was normally so composed and professional. He also didn’t need to be asked twice; he wanted Sean naked as well. Though with only fitted pajama pants and boxer briefs on there really wasn’t much let to the imagination. Nick gave Sean’s lips a quick press before moving his hands and gaze down Sean’s handsome body. Memorizing every detail with sight and touch till his hands reached the Captain’s waistband. Eagerness overrode every other emotion, and he couldn’t help himself as he pushed both articles of clothing down and off in one motion. The sight of a very naked Captain took his breath away; the 6’5’’ beist had a cock to match his stature. For a moment he panicked wondering how all of it was going to fit inside of him. 

His panic must have flashed across his face, because Sean was lifting his face. “Don’t worry my beautiful Grimm, I’ll make sure you're well prepared to take every last inch of it.” 

Nick bent forward to take said large cock into his mouth, but was halted by Sean’s hand on his shoulder. He looked up at him in confusion; why didn’t he want him to return the favor? 

“Oh believe me I would love nothing more for you to wrap those alluring lips around my cock, but I am not looking to cum in your mouth .. at least not this time … and if I let you continue I don’t think I will be able to hold out.” 

Sean’s husky reply soothed the Grimm, and his cocky answer back was testament to that. “Where do you want me then Captain?”

God this Grimm really would be the death of him! “On your back on the bed” He managed to growl out. He wanted to see the Grimm’s face as he took him for the first time. 

Nick moved quickly onto the king sized bed. Sean’s expensive sheets felt glorious against his flushed naked skin, and he let his legs fall open. An open invitation to the beist to use Nick however he saw fit. Sean woged and let out a growl at the sight of Nick’s lithe all American handsomeness spread out and ready to be debauched on his bed. He needed to get the Grimm as prepared as possible before he lost all control, and pounded himself into the more than willing younger man. Sean made sure he grabbed the lube prior to joining Nick on the bed, and coated his fingers with the substance before leaning down to give Nick a long and heated kiss. While still kissing him, he wrapped his non coated hand around Nick’s aching cock and gave it a few strokes. He broke the kiss with the intent to ask Nick if he was ready, but seeing Nick’s lust filled eyes stopped the question from pouring forth. He knew if he stopped now that he would have one very angry Grimm on his hand, and so he proceeded to lower his fingers to Nick’s hole. The beist inside him roaring in triumph as the Grimm below him spread his legs wider to accommodate him. He slipped one finger into Nick all the while keeping up a leisurely stroke on Nick’s cock. 

“More!” Nick panted out as he ground his ass down on Sean’s finger; more than ready for another finger. 

Sean added a second finger, and began scissoring both fingers to stretch out the younger man. Seeing Nick strung out and needy on his fingers was the hottest thing he had seen to date though he was fully cognizant that seeing Nick’s hole stretched over his cock would top even this delectable view and may even pass into life altering territory. A third finger was added once he felt Nick could handle it, and was rewarded with a low guttural moan and a needy “Captain” for his efforts. Sean took a moment to admire the younger man as he threw his head back and tried to fuck himself on the three finger’s Sean had inside him. Fucking himself open so he could take every last inch of Sean’s impressive cock. Sean admired the view for a little longer before leaning down to lick Nick’s aching and weeping cock before sliding the tip of it into his mouth, intent on keeping the younger man on the edge. Knowing Nick would need to be able to handle at least four of his fingers inside him if he was going to be able to take all of him though seeing the younger man already so wrecked with lust made it difficult to keep a steady pace going. 

With another few thrusts of his fingers, he purposely bumped Nick’s prostate causing the younger man’s eyes to pop open and focus on Sean’s lecherous grin. The pleasure Nick felt at that moment was intense, and Sean, that evil bastard, couldn’t help but up it for the Grimm by pushing four fingers into him. 

“Fuck …..” Nick moaned out as Sean continued to suck on his cock all the while stretching him open and hitting that magical sweet spot every few thrusts. 

Only a short time passed before Nick knew that he was open enough for the Captain to fuck him. In between moans he managed to grit out “Fuck me please Sean. I’m ready for you.”

Sean gave a few more thrusts of his fingers before removing them, and wiping them on a towel nearby. Nick felt surprisingly empty, and begged the older man to hurry. While Sean recognized the prudence of practicing safe sex, he yearned to feel the Grimm the first time he fucked him Wanted to fill him up with his seed so everyone would know who he belonged to. For that damn blutbad of his to know exactly what Nick had been up to with a certain beist / Royal. There was no harm in asking.

“I’m clean. Do you mind if we skip using these?” Sean held up the unopened box of condoms for Nick to see as he asked. 

Nick had bought them out of an abundance of precaution, but he had to admit, he was just as desperate to feel all his Captain inside of him and to finally know what it felt like to be filled up by his cum. He couldn’t explain it if he tried. Simply put the Grimm in him wanted to be claimed by Sean’s beist. Probably something to do with finding a worthy mate if he had to hazard a guess. All of this Wessen stuff was pretty primal. He also knew the Captain would never lie to him about something so trivial, and so Nick gave the older man his most charming smile and told him “No need for the condoms. Definitely the lube.” while raking his eyes down to Sean’s still impressively hard cock, and then back up before giving him a wink. 

Sean swatted at Nick playfully, and had a brief moment to wonder how Nick would respond to spanking .. another item to store away for another time … as he lubed up his cock giving Nick a show while he did so. It was empowering to see Nick’s eyes dilated with lust, and his cock still oh so hard and leaking pre-cum while his hole begged to be filled and fucked. He moved Nick to the middle of the bed, spread the younger man’s legs wide, and positioned his lubed up cock at Nick’s now worked open hole. Maintaining eye contact with Nick while he slid himself one slow inch at a time until he had managed to get every inch, as promised, into the man. A silent acknowledgement going on between the two of them that this was a momentous occasion there was no turning back from. 

As Sean bottomed out inside of Nick’s tight heavenly heat, he bent down to kiss the younger man. A kiss that quickly heated up as Sean went from gentle thrusts to fucking Nick with abandon. Their kisses got sloppier and their tongues battled for dominance as Sean continued to plow into his Grimm. 

Sean finally managed to lift himself up slightly from Nick as he felt his orgasm nearing. A litany of moans cascaded from Nick’s lips interspersed with the occasional “Sean” or “Captain” spurring the beist to fuck the Grimm deeper into the mattress, and ensuring he hit that special spot that kept pre-cum leaking from Nick’s hard cock and the moans to keep pouring out. He tried to hold off cumming for as long as possible but then Nick began a series of love bites up his neck that ended with Nick claiming his lips again and then licking the mark on the underside of his tongue. Sean couldn’t help but woge with all the sensations bombarding his body. He thought for a moment it would disgust the Grimm while he was inside of him, but it seemed to have the opposite effect! As soon as Sean hit Nick’s prostate in his woge form, the younger man was cumming all over both of them without his cock ever being touched. Seeing Nick cum like that, and the feeling of him clenching down had Sean nearly blacking out with pleasure as he came and filled Nick up with his cum. 

They locked eyes and then lips as Sean finally started coming down from his orgasmic high, and it felt as if they had completed some unnamed ritual. Forming a bond between two men who should have been enemies, but had transcended beyond that to something much more rare and special. As their bodies cooled and the heady post orgasm moment came to a close, Sean tried not to flop all of his weight onto the smaller man despite how spent he felt. He instead managed to roll to the side without removing his cock from inside Nick, desirous to keep them connected for as long as possible.

Nick had no issues with this arrangement of their bodies; he was exactly where he wanted to be. 

“So, how do you feel about some Chinese takeout?” Sean asked minutes later, though neither man knew how much time had passed as they lay there cuddling in post orgasmic bliss, and enjoying some much needed comfort after a tumultuous year. 

“Throw in a shower … together .. and I’m in.” Nick lazily replied as he lightly stroked Sean’s hand that was wrapped around his waist. 

He could feel Sean’s smile on his shoulder when the older man replied, “ I like the sound of that.”

Neither man knew what the future would hold for them, but they both recognized that what they had found and forged here today was worth fighting for. Something that could turn into love and forever, and it had all started with a sprig of mistletoe.


End file.
